dokifandomcom-20200223-history
We're Friends Through and Through
We're Friends Through and Through '''(a/k/a '''Team Doki's Celebration Song or The Friendship Anthem) is a song from the first double-length special Team Doki: From Past To Present. The song is sung by Team Doki towards the end of the double-length special, and is about friends who stick together, whether it is the weather, the places they go or the things they do, as a team, hence the 6 main characters being together as Team Doki. Lyrics (First verse:) Fico: In a year of expeditions, We travel far and wide. Doki: (spoken) We certainly did! Fico: Becoming such good friends, On all those bumpy rides... Gabi: (spoken) Another perfect landing? Fico: From the creative Anabella, To Gabi who's so wise, To Oto and to Mundi, Their ideas are super-sized! (Second verse:) Gabi: And then, there's funny Fico... Fico: With a cool and awesome song! Anabella: And Doki brings us together. Team Doki: That's why our team's so stro----ng! (Chorus - sung twice:) Fico: Wherever we go... Others: Wherever we go... Fico: Whatever we do... Others: Whatever we do... Fico: We stick together --'' '''Doki:' We're friends through and through! Fico: Wherever we go... Others: Wherever we go... Fico: Whatever we do... Others: Whatever we do... Fico: We stick together --'' '''Team Doki:' We're friends through and through! (Instrumental bridge for 2 bars) Anabella: (spoken; while spinning out of control) Whoooaaa!! Mundi: (spoken) Oh...! (Third verse:) Fico: We've planned a great big party... Oto and Mundi: Then it rained on our parade! THUNDER Fico: Even though our plans are spoiled, Our friends we'll never trade! Doki: (spoken) It still turned out great! Fico: Our first year of expedition Was such amazing fun, That none of us can't wait To start out o----n... Team Doki: (spoken) THE SECOND ONE!!! (Chorus - sung twice:) Fico: Wherever we go... Others: Wherever we go... Fico: Whatever we do... Others: Whatever we do... Fico: We stick together --'' '''Team Doki:' We're friends through and through! Fico: Wherever we go... Others: Wherever we go... Fico: Whatever we do... Others: Whatever we do... Fico: We stick together --'' '''Team Doki:' We're friends through and through! Mundi, Gabi and Anabella: (spoken) All right!!! (giggling) Doki, Fico and Oto: (spoken; overlapping Mundi, Gabi and Anabella) Oh, yeah!!! Trivia * This is the first full-length song and dance that appears in a double-length episode/special. * The sound of the flute, which is named "Sweet Flute AF1 / Sweet Jazz Flute", from Yamaha keyboards and Yamaha Clavinova CVP series is heard in most parts of the accompaniment of this song. * When Fico sings the lines "In a year of expeditions..." and "Our first year of expedition...", he refers to the 26 Season 1 episodes, which aired in the past (2013-2014). * This is probably the longest song sung in the show. Cultural References * The song, as well as its melody, are very similar to and is a sound-alike of a mix between "A True, True Friend" from My Little Pony, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins, "Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel" from South Park, "Sing All Your Favorite Songs" from Wilbur, "I Love a Good Book" and "You Just Can't Hide Your Heart!" from PB&J Otter, "The Road Song" from SpongeBob SquarePants, "Jolly Fat Man" from Teen Titans GO!, "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Roger's Song)" from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Rusted Root's 1994 song "Send Me on My Way", and "Seize the Day" from Newsies (1992). * The instrumental prelude that begins the song before the first verse is sung sounds a lot like the accompaniment of "I'm Gonna Be on Television" from South Park. Video * Click here to watch the video and hear the song. es:Seremos Amigos Hasta el Final Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Group Songs Category:Songs sung by Team Doki Category:Songs in double-length episodes Category:Season 1 songs